


Tied to You

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Comeplay, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Control, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tied to You

The boy's delicate ankles and wrists were tied to Severus's four poster, the red ribbon which matched his perfect pouting lips lacing up his thin legs and arms, crisscrossing his hairless chest. Severus waved his wand to tie the very last bow, right at the base of the boy's cock. 

Severus ran his hands over the ribbons, stopping to pinch and twist his pink nipples, kneading his inner thighs and calves but decidedly _not_ touching the boy's straining erection.

Harry struggled against the ribbons binding him, although his eyes glittered happily betraying his enjoyment. That was the beautiful thing about Harry, he loved everything Severus did to him, Severus mused as he watched the lithe form writhing on the bed as best he could given the constraints.

"Have you been a good boy, my Harry?" Harry could only nod in reply as Severus slipped two fingers into Harry's mouth. He immediately began sucking and licking as if it were the tastiest cock in the world in his mouth not two potions stained fingers. 

Pulling them out with a pop, Severus ran them down Harry's body over his chin, between his nipples, dipped into his navel for a moment before brushing by the red ribbon wrapped erection, then going lower and fingering Harry's entrance gently, just pushing a single fingertip inside.

"Do you deserve my cock?" Severus purred as he leaned over Harry and nipped at his lips, pushing his finger deeper into Harry's tight arse. "Do you deserve to be fucked?" 

"Please, Professor." 

" _Accio_ oil." A phial of golden oil smacked into Severus's outstretched hand. He withdrew his finger and poured a measure of oil before slipping them inside once more.

"Feels so good," Harry mumbled, his eyes glazed, face flushed, pressing back against Severus's fingers.

"Always so eager for me, aren't you, my Harry?" Severus removed his fingers and slathered his cock with oil, then lined the head up with Harry's entrance. "Then you shall have me."

Severus plunged in and Harry cried out, arching his back, panting through the exquisite burn he felt in his arse. Severus never gave more than Harry could take and he knew the boy wanted to feel every inch of him.

"Move," Harry breathed, bucking his hips, trying to pull Severus deeper. "Please."

Severus braced himself, arms to either side of Harry's thin torso, and thrust into the perfect heat of Harry's arse, snapping his hips with every forward movement. Harry's head was thrown back and Severus bit at the column of his neck, sucked his pale skin, marking the boy as his own.

The pleasure of taking this boy was exquisite each and every time they fucked and Severus lost himself in it, his body stilling as he emptied his essence deep inside. After a moment, Severus's softening cock slipped out and he sat back to look at his delightfully debauched Harry.

Reaching for the ribbon, he pulled it free and murmured Harry's favourite words, "Come for me, my Harry." Without another touch Harry's cock thickened and spurted ropes of come onto his beribboned stomach and chest.

Severus ran a finger through the come and sucked it into his mouth.

"Delicious." Harry looked at him through half-lidded eyes and licked his lips. Smearing more come onto his fingers, he fed his fingers to Harry, who moaned happily.

"You'll be the death of me, my Harry," Severus said as he pressed his lips to Harry's come stained ones, tasting the salty, bitter essence though it did not mask Harry's sweetness. 

As Harry fell asleep in his arms, Severus splayed his fingers over the boy's flat abdomen and suddenly an idea was formed, a way to keep this boy as his own always.


End file.
